lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Honeyfur
Re:Signature Well,I will like it color red or pink (not because I love the colors). LovelyKitten206 18:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wtf do you mean prove she isn't? I can't prove she is and you can't prove she isn't. We are PRESUMING she IS Scar's mother. Dont ask me to prove stuff and then lock the page like a coward.Werebereus 21:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :No im not. We AGREED to have it as a presumed relation in the infobox. Chris threw a hissy fit, and out of clear favoritism, you took his side. Nice job honeyfur. Nice job. *slow clap*Werebereus 21:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'll let you know when I decide! :D Sandra Snowleopard 22:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it alright if I remove a particular image from Mufasa's page? Don't worry, I have a good reason. The picture shows Mufasa with Zazu, and the description of the picture is, "Mufasa as he appears in "Kingdom Hearts II." ''That can't be right, for the picture was an image from the movie itself, not the video game, which was in 3D animation. I thought it safer to ask your permission before making such a move. But if the answer is no, that's okay, I understand--everyone's entitled to their opinion. :) Sandra Snowleopard 23:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you say me options of fronts and styles ? Please. LovelyKitten206 16:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Any time. :) But I checked the page and the image you added, and I know you already have a lot on your mind right now, but it looked the same as the old one. There may have been a problem uploading the new picture. I've had that happen before. But as for my favorite colors, I like purplish-pink, dark blue, indigo, and aqua, but mostly purple and blue. And my favorite font would have to be "FunStuff!" :D Sandra Snowleopard 21:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, the new photo's up there now. I replaced it a second time, and now when I view the page, the correct photo is up there. Mission accomplished. ;) Sandra Snowleopard 21:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Vitani Page Honeyfur,a wikia contributor messed up the Vitani page,he put fanfiction theories in it.I hope you can reconstructed,because I don't know how. LovelyKitten206 21:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Question(again) Honeyfur,I wan to ask how do you change the background of the wiki? LovelyKitten206 22:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Editing I checked Vitani's page and I didn't see any fan fiction theories. However they do stuff like that on Wickedpedia, but no one there has objected to my editing the articles to the way they're supposed to be, and that's good. Anyway, is Uru still blocked for editing? (Trust me, I don't blame you. Ugh.) And just wondering, if one person's blocked from a page, is everybody who isn't an administrator blocked from it? (But like I said I don't blame you.) Sandra Snowleopard 03:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I for one don't think you're a coward, I think you are brave actually. Thanks for straightening that out, too. I think I decided on a cool TLK quote to be my signature: "We Are One!" Thanks! Sandra Snowleopard 20:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Honeyfur,did you see what KieraCasey did in your profile! I will not put my signature sorry... Honeyfur,now that I think I will like my ''signature ''color red and pink,the front style Comic Sans MS,and a good prhase could be "Long Live the King".Thanks for recommending that page on warriors wiki. LovelyKitten206 20:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe my name could be dark blue and the signature part could be purplish pink. Thanks! Sandra Snowleopard 23:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature It's aswesome;but I only like to put this photo at the end of it: It would be cool.Thankss LovelyKitten206 04:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's perfect. Happy Easter, by the way! Sandra Snowleopard 04:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Thanks,and happy Easter! LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 23:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) So Tell Me When did I ever harass or intimidate anyone? I don't remember going on anyone's page to complain about something nor do I remember telling someone not to do something or i'd hurt them. I remember being IGNORED. Can you explain, because im VERY confused.Werebereus 00:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) KieraCasey: Honeyfur,what do you think of KieraCasey ? PS. She erased again her talk page. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 18:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Founder Honeyfur,do you know who is the founder of this wiki ? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 18:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the stylish signature! But I'm afraid we have another problem, but hopefully it won't be hard to fix: I was looking at the category that was supposed to specifically hold the Six New Adventures books, but Uru's character page was one of them. That is not a category she belongs in, and I didn't know how to remove her from that one category, but maybe you can. All the best. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 20:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Honeyfur,how do you become an Admin? I don't want to be ,I just want to know,please! LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 00:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) And if there are no Admins there ? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 05:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. I was wondering, how do you replace a photo in a slideshow? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 22:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) TLK6NA Character Profile Pics Hey there, Honeyfur. I noticed some of the TLK6NA characters have rather small profile images (I noticed Kula and Chumvi, specifically, didn't look to see if there's more). I have some larger versions scanned from my copies of the books if you'd perhaps like to use them instead? Here's Kula as an example (I tried to change it myself but it told me I had to register ^^;): http://i.imgur.com/tupoF.png I also have some large scans from a few of the comics I can crop (for Malka's mother, for example). 10:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I can get pics of anyone pictured in the book. Just let me know who you want and I can chuck them up in Imgur. :3 01:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Is there maybe a way I can contact you outside the Wikia here? That way I can just add everything to a .zip and send it to you. 19:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) 'Wrong Category''' I just recieved an e-mail saying someone added Uru to the ''Lion King: Six New Adventures ''category. But even before she was "added" she was in that category, which is one she isn't supposed to be in. She's a character, not one of the books. I just wonder who added her to that category. :\ But anyway, could you please remove her from that category and/or send me a reply on this? Thanks. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 01:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Character Pics Honeyfur,I was thinking about the infobox of the characters pictures,and I think you can change the picture of Scar,Kiara,and Vitani.Because ,you know is boring to see the same pictures each day or even a month! LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 01:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 02:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) My Wiki Honeyfur,you're on of my best friends on this wiki,and I want you to invite you in my wiki,but keep it as a secrect don't let anyone more to see it,I will invite just you and Sandra Snowleopard click here if you want to contribute.Thankss.When you already are a user there erase the link.Ther i'm CuteDoggyBoneGirl. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 02:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Honeyfur,why do Werebereus don't leave other user post new pictures in the infobox character photo? Because I post one in Ed ,and then he post the one of Blu-rayed Ed.Everyone can post their pictures in the infobox character photo,right? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 19:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) How? Please tell how do you become ADMIN.KieraCasey 20:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh. How long did it take you to become ADMIN?KieraCasey 20:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! And how do you get your signature in colour and with a motto?KieraCasey 21:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) *Sniff* Yes, exactly. And you've probably seen the slideshow on my profile below my text, and it features Scar, Kiara and Vitani, plus there's a pic of Timon and Pumbaa because Lovely Kitten wanted it there. I'm probably going to start over though. And the funny thing was, it was always the same: the part that was always overwritten, it seemed, was where Vitani says to Kiara, "Oh, they shelter you too much." It was so bad my cat was staring at me. But enough of that. I'm not sure if she's trying to be friendly, or maybe even something different, but anyway, thank you for your reply. Hopefully the next one (if I create a next one) will be better. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 00:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Quote Honeyfur,can you help me change my signature's quote to "Upendi",please? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 04:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Again Hi again. I'm feeling slightly better since I've recreated my slideshow, and thanks for your help. :) Maybe people will leave it alone when they see my little "FBI warning." I'll leave it at that so you can check out the new version. In my opinion it's even funnier than the one before. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 05:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Category Conundrum I was looking in the antagonists list when I found the monarchy was in that list. I was wondering if you could look into this, because I skimmed through the article and "The Monarchy" is not an antagonist character thus it doesn't belong there. It seems to be blocked so I can't take it from the category myself, but maybe you could. Thanks. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 22:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you do have a point there. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 03:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) A bad bad thing! A wikia contributor called 72.205.7.131 has been deliting good infomation and is putting falce infomation (and on MY blog)! so can you please block him for a bit or give him a warning thank youKieraCasey 19:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) xx Hi Honeyfur, this is Amanim speaking. I just want you to know that I wanted to thankyou for reminding me to do not delete the message that you put on my usnername page. I also wanted to tell you that if you want , I also have a ton of simba photos that I can upload for the wiki site as well. Oh, Is it ok for me to edit more photos for the Simba Gallery, and to edit more sentences on the Simba page as well. Just let me know when you can, and if you agree on my idea as well. Give me shoutout on my talk page, your new friend Amanim.Amanim 22:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Honeyfur; right now I'm very excited yet a bit suspicious. I read a new page titled "Simba & Friends." It's supposed to be this new show featuring Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Nala, Kiara and Kovu. I thought it sounded epic so I went to find more info about it on Google. They knew nothing. But not that that's a reason to be suspicious or anything. But anyway did you hear about it? Please send me a reply soon concerning this. Thanks! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 01:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Then should we make the page a candidate for deletion? If so, that's okay, like until we find some reliable info. Still, though, it's hard to think people would do something this extreme just to vandalize. But not that I don't believe you. Thanks for your reply; I'm going to look around the Internet some more now and see what I can find. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 02:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Dear Honeyfur, it's me amanim. I just wanted you to know that I just uploaded some screenshots of Simba for the Simba gallery. These screenshots of Simba as a cub, and adult are different. Some screenshots of Simba as a cub are the same, but the screenshots are from a website call www. Disneyscreencaps.com. I got these screencaps from disney screencaps.com ecause that website has every screenshot from every disney film ever made. So tell me if the screenshots are good, and talk to me on my talk page when you get a chance. Your Friend amanimAmanim 19:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Dear Honeyfur, it's me amanim. I just wanted to say thankyou for telling me that the screenshots of Simba wre great. I also wanted to sat that I will get plenty more screenshots of simba as a cub in the lion king, and the lion king 1 1/2. I will also get more screenshots of Simb as an adult, and more of him with Nala as well. I was also thinking of getting more screenshots of him with Kiara as well. Oh, I will get more pictures of him with Timon and Pumbaa . I also wanted to thankyou again about tje logo, and I will use the website you gave me. Write me back on my talkpage when you get a chance Your friend amanimAmanim 01:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Dear Honeyfur, It's me amanim, and I just found more pictures of Simba for the Simba Gallery.But it is going to take me a while to get alot of pictures of him that are different from the first film, and the second films. So I was going to upload my pictures of Simba as an adult probably next week. I promise there will be pictures of him as a cub with Nala, and some of him as a cub with Timon alaong with Pumbaa.I will some of him as a cub from the lion king 1 1/2. But the pictures of adult Simba i will only get from the lion king, and the lion king 2. My gaol is to upload 120 pictures of Simba for the Simba gallery. Anyway, I will let you known when i will upload them. I promise this time there will be no logos on them. Your Friend, amanim Infobox character What picture will look better on the Vitani page? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 20:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) User Blog Spam? I noticed that this person's user blog is being regularly spammed in the comment section by what looks to be a porn bot? Might wanna intervene. http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JordanSaruski/Adult_Simba_is_my_favorate_dream_role 17:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I put this picture in Vitani's infobox ?LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 23:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Dear Honeyfur, It's me amanim, and I just want to tell you that i just got the 120 pictures of Simba for the Simba gallery. But the problem is I have some pictures with the logo, and some without the logo. So have is my plan, I am going to upload my pictures without the logo. The pictures without the logo are pictures from the first lion king film, and some of the pictures the same. I have some pictures without the logo that are different. I also have the same pictures from the lion king 1 1/2 , and diffrent pictures from the lion king 2. All the pictures of Simba are with him as a cub, and an adult. But do you want me to upload the same pictures from the first film ,and 1 1/2 jsut so i can keep it for my username page? Just let me know, and I still have different pictures of the first film from disneyscreencaps.com . Some picrures of the lion king 2 and the lion king 1 1/2, i also got from disneyscreencaps.com. So I will upload the pictures on 5/4/12 . Let me know what you think of the pictures, and write on my talkpage. Your Friend amanimAmanim 19:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature Honeyfur,instead of Long Live The King phrase in my signature can you help me change to "Asante Sana".Please. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 20:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Honeyfur I discovered something interesting :When Zira tells Vitani _"Vitani now",the Outlanders where back of Zira and I saw an Outlander that looks identical to Vitani but i wasn't Vitani.Should we put this on a trivia or it's just an error? I will upload a picture of the Outlander later. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 20:54, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dear Honeyfur, It's me amanim, and I just want to say that I upload some of my non logo pictures of Simba. I uploaded all my non logo pictures of Simba, and I put some of my pictures for the gallery. But I have a problem of putting the rest of my pictures on the Simba gallery. Is their a quicker way to find all my non pictures on the new photo page so i can add it to the Simba gallery? I also want know how you think the pictures are, and I will upload the rest of my photos today.Write on my talkpage, and let me know about the photos. Your Friend amanimAmanim 18:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC)